


Hold on

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Songs [4]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: A short Melendaire story based off of the song Hold on by Chord Overstreet.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a sad one so get ready for the angst.
> 
> This story has a suicide attempt in it which may be triggering to some people, please do not read any further if this may affect you.

TW- suicide attempt, self harm.

“Melendez,” Neil answered his phone, he was sitting in his home watching some tv after a good day at work, Claire had done her first solo surgery and he was so proud of her. They had been getting close recently and despite the amount of times they insisted their friendship was completely platonic they knew that it wasn’t, they loved each other and would usually spend any time away from the hospital with each other, the only reason they weren’t together that night was because Claire’s mom was making her dinner to celebrate.

“Neil, I need you to go check on Claire,” Audrey said down the phone. Neil sat up immediately.

“Why what’s happened?” He asked, concerned.

“Her mom came into the ER after a car accident, she didn’t make it,” Audrey replied, “Claire found out that her mom had drunk the champagne she was saving to celebrate tonight and then she ran off, she seems to be in a bad place. I’d go check on her myself but with what you two have going on I think it’d be best if you did.”

“There’s nothing-“ he started before Audrey cut him off.

“Neil, right now I don’t care what the nature of your relationship with Dr Browne is, she needs you.”

“Okay, I’ll go see her now,” he replied, rushing out of his front door.

He parked outside of Claire building and walked through the entrance, heading towards her apartment. He knocked on the door but no answer came, he tried opening the door and found it unlocked.

“Claire?” He called into the silent home. He walked through checking each room he came to, he tried her bathroom door and found it locked, “Claire?” He said, knocking on the door, not getting an answer he tried again, “Claire,” still he got no reply, he was getting panicky now at her lack of an answer, “Claire, I’m going to break the door down if you don’t answer,” he tried but still got no answer. He walked back slightly before running into the door, it opened with his first attempt and he found Claire laying on the floor unconscious, she had cuts on one of her wrists that were bleeding fairly badly and there were pill bottles near her, “Claire!” He shouted, he bent down next to her and checked her pulse, it was faint but it was there, he grabbed a towel from nearby and wrapped it around her wrist, securing it in place with the tie that he’d been wearing, he then picked up the pill bottles off the floor and put them in his pocket, “hold on Claire,” he said picking her up and carrying her through the apartment. He took her out to his car and put her in it before sitting in the drivers seat and heading towards the hospital, “hold on Claire, please, I need you,” he said, holding her hand as tears started to come down his face. He drove as fast as he could and pulled up by the entrance to the ER. He ran over to the passenger side of the car and got Claire out, he carried her through the entrance, “help!” He shouted.

Audrey, Morgan and a few nurses were over by the nurses station when they heard him shouting, they turned to see Neil covered in blood and carrying an unconscious Claire. They rushed over to him as he placed her on an empty bed. Morgan attaches various wires to her as Audrey checked out her wrist, Neil just stood there in shock watching as the woman he loved was laying on the bed in front of him in the ER not sure whether she’d make it off of it. He felt Audrey grab his shoulder and he looked at her, not realising she had moved or had spoken to him.

“Neil! What has she taken?” She asked, desperation in her voice.

“These,” he said, pulling out the pill bottles and handing them to her, “I’m not sure how many she’s taken,” he added as Audrey read them, she called out to the nurses to inject something into Claire, Neil couldn’t make out what she’d asked for as he stared at Claire’s face, he put a hand out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, the others around him watched out of the corner of their eyes while they worked on the young surgeon, “you can’t go,” he whispered, “please Claire, just hold on,” Audrey finished controlling the bleeding and turned to Neil.

“You need to get out of here Neil,” she said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t leave her Audrey,” he said, looking at his friend, she could see the desperation in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Neil you can’t do anything for her, you’re too close,” she started leading him to the waiting room.

“I love her Audrey,” he said quietly.

“I know you do,” she replied.

“I’ve never told her,” he continued.

“Well you can tell her when she wakes up, she’s strong Neil, she’ll pull through this,” Audrey said to him before heading back to help her patient. Neil started pacing the room. This was going to be a long night. 

After a few long hours, Audrey walked into the waiting room, Neil immediately stood up and walked over to her. “How is she?” He asked. “She’s stable, we had to stitch up her wrist and pump her stomach but she should be okay,” she answered and he sighed in relief. “Can I go see her?” “Yes,” she told him and he rushed off in the direction of the ICU. He walked into Claire’s room and saw her laying on the bed covered in tubes and wires, he sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. “Please never do this again,” he sobbed as he squeezed her hand, she was still asleep but he hoped that his words were still making it to her, “I can’t imagine a world with you gone, I’d be so lost without you,” he brings her hand up to his lips and plants a shaky kiss on the back of it. Claire woke up during the night and was surprised to find she was in a hospital bed, she was even more surprised when she saw Neil asleep in the chair next to her With his head on the edge of the bed, his hand was in hers next to. She bought her other hand up and stroked his head, causing him to wake up. He sat up and smiled at her. “Hey,” he said. “Hey,” she croaked, her throat sore from the tubes that had previously been down it. “How you feeling?” He asked. “Shit,” she responded as she thought about the reason she was in that bed, “my mom is dead and it’s all my fault,” tears started falling from her eyes and Neil softly wiped them away. “It’s not your fault,” he told her, “she chose to drink the champagne and even if you didn’t have it in the house she could have just gone to the shops and bought some.” “But you don’t know that,” she replied. “You’re right,” he said, “but you don’t know that she wouldn’t,” Claire nodded at this before she began sobbing quietly. Neil stood up before laying on the bed next to Claire, she scooted over so he could fit and curled up into his arms, he held her as she cried and he stroked her hair, “I love you,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I love you too,” she replied, her voice was muffled where she was crying into his chest. When she first heard about her mom’s death she didn’t know how she was going to cope with the guilt, feeling like it was all her fault, but with Neil by her side she knew that she’d be alright eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a multi chapter if anyone would like that


End file.
